The hypotheses of our study are that amino acids per se will stimulate protein synthesis in splanchnic tissues; insulin reduces splanchnic protein synthesis indirectly by decreasing availability of amino acids; and insulin decreases leucine transamination partly by decreasing the flux of leucine and party by its direct effect. We will determine the direct effect of insulin on protein synthesis and breakdown as well as leucine transamination across the splanchnic region and across the leg, to test the above hypotheses, while maintaining levels of amino acids and counter regulatory hormones.